<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paying It Forward by coffeeincluded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568929">Paying It Forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded'>coffeeincluded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, But can be AU-compliant if you want, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, not part of my au, the calm before the storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be the greatest year of Ashe's life. How can he possibly repay Lord Lonato's kindness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert &amp; Lonato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Those Who Drabble in the Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paying It Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little bit late because of work, but this fic is in response to this week's Felannie Server Discord Prompt: Goodbyes. </p><p>Like always, please read, comment if you want, and I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy in the mirror looked every inch a proper squire. He did not wear ill-fitting rags, but rather Garreg Mach’s uniform. Sure, the bow and axe were less traditional than the sword and lance, but they could be knightly weapons all the same. The scar on his face could very well have been from an honorable duel, not a back alley brawl over a molding scrap of bread. He was Lord Lonato’s son. He was going to the Officer’s Academy. He was going to actually become a knight. </p><p>Ashe smiled into the mirror. His reflection grinned back. </p><p>“Ashe!” That was Lord Lonato. “Hurry up; the caravan won’t wait forever!”</p><p>They would, actually; Ashe was the most important piece of “cargo” on the trip to Garreg Mach. </p><p>Ashe straightened the hem of his uniform, fastened the ceremonial saber to his side, grabbed his luggage, and made his way downstairs. Lord Lonato was there, as were his younger siblings. They ran up to him, all bright smiles and pride and threw their arms around him.</p><p>“Good luck at the Academy, Ashe!”</p><p>“Will you bring us back a souvenir from the monastery?”</p><p>“Can you even do that?”</p><p>“Haha, I’ll do my best to get you guys something!” Ashe laughed, hugged both of his siblings at once, then remembered himself. He was going to the Officer’s Academy; he had to be a proper and composed knight-to-be. He was going to make his brother and sister and adoptive father proud. </p><p>Ashe couldn’t keep the smile off his face, but he did manage to compose himself into giving Lonato a short bow of respect. But, much to his surprise, his adoptive father pulled him into a tight embrace, made all the stronger for the armor he wore. </p><p>“Christophe would be so proud of you,” he said, and oh, Ashe’s mind skipped over it before but now he prodded at it like a sore tooth, the space where his adoptive older brother should have been. And yet his adoptive father was sending him to Garreg Mach anyway. </p><p>Ashe wasn’t really sure what to think about it, but that slight note of discord was completely drowned out by the joy and the pride and Lord Lonato’s soft but firm voice adding, “And so am I.”</p><p>How could he ever pay back Lord Lonato for his kindness, his incredible generosity? The Lord of Gaspar could have easily had him arrested, branded, or worse. Instead he took him and his siblings in, taught them to read, helped him become the knight he had always dreamed of being. Lord Lonato, and Christophe, they were everything a knight should be.</p><p>“I’ll write you, Lord Lonato. Every week, I promise. Thank you, thank you--”</p><p>“--There’s no need to thank me, Ashe. And you don’t have to call me Lord Lonato. You’re my son.”</p><p>Ash had to stop and wipe away the mist welling in his eyes. “Thank you...father. I’ll see you on my birthday?”</p><p>Lord Lonato--his adoptive <em> father--</em>let him go. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Farewell for now, my son.”</p><p>“Bye, Bacon and Eggs,” he said to his younger siblings, the old nicknames teasing and fond. “Farewell for now, father.”</p><p>Ashe swung his legs on the seat of the bumpy carriage as he watched the Magdred Way go by. Alone in the carriage, he let out a small laugh.</p><p>This was going to be the best year ever. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And a few weeks later, Lonato gets a message from the Western Church...</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and enjoying!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>